My Beloved Sensei
by Daisy Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, kelas dua senior high school, bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino dan pemuja cowok tampan macam Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Kakashi Hatake menjadi guru baru di sekolahnya. Seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya, bahkan saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Sensei**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Ide pasaran, OoC, Ranjau bertebaran, Eyd gak sesuai

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk adekku yang paling bandel a.k.a **Cadis E Raizel** yang sudah menginspirasi Daisy untuk menulis fic ini, dan selalu mendorong ku untuk tetap menulis serta selalu bisa menjadi tempat sharing saat ide Daisy sudah mentok.

* * *

Sakura, kelas dua senior high school, bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino dan pemuja cowok tampan macam Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Kakashi Hatake menjadi guru baru di sekolahnya. Seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya, bahkan saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

* * *

My Beloved Sensei Chapter 1

 _ **Sakura pov**_

Namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian cukup memanggilku Sakura- _chan_ atau Saku- _chan_ saja seperti yang lainnya. Aku memiliki surai pink seperti bunga kebanggan Jepang−bunga sakura, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa kedua orang tuaku memberiku nama Sakura. Mataku berwarna hijau jernih, banyak yang mengatakan kalau mataku ini indah, bukannya aku narsis−hanya saja memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Saat ini aku sedang mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha Senior High School, tingkat dua. Aku seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya, menyukai pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dan juga cerdas, ya walapun ia sedingin gunung Himalaya, tapi sikapnya itu tak menurunkan level ketampanannya. Aku dan Ino−sahabatku sedari kecil, selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Kami hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kaum hawa yang memuja ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

Namun, suatu hari sekolah kami kedatangan guru baru yang menggantikan Kurenai- _sensei_ , dan dari sinilah kisahku dimulai dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang akan membuatku memalingkan wajah, bahkan saat seorang Sasuke Uchiha ada di hadapanku.

 _ **Sakura Pov End**_

Suara teriakan dan lengkingan gadis-gadis membahana di dalam ruang olahraga Konoha senior high school, hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat mereka berkumpul di sini, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan pangeran sekolah mereka−Sasuke Uchiha− yang sedang tanding basket antar kelas. Banyak gadis yang rela membolos demi menonton permainan basket pemuda tampan itu. Di antara kerumunan fansgirls Sasuke terdapat Sakura dan Ino, selain untuk menonton permainan basket Sasuke, mereka berdua juga bersaing dengan para fans Sasuke yang lain untuk memberikan minuman berenergi pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Kyaa! Sasuke- _kun_ −" teriak fans Sasuke saat pemuda itu berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Cih!" Sakura mendecih tak suka. Teriakan gadis di sebelah Sakura membuat kupingnya pengang. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal seheboh itu demi menarik perhatian pujaannya itu. Ingat! Ia harus tampil cantik dan elegant di depan sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Kalau yang ini teriakan sahabat pirangnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa bersahabat dekat dengan gadis secerewet Ino Yamanaka.

"Kecilkan suaramu, _Pig_!" Teriak Sakura di tengah sorak sorai fans Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis itu menutup telinganya dengan kedua jarinya untuk mengurangi suara keras yang ada di sekelilingnya, "Kau mau membuatku tuli, huh?!"

"Aku tidak bisa, _Forehead_ , Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar keren" Balas Ino dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencang.

Sakura lebih memilih melihat gerakan Sasuke saat berusaha mencetak angka, dari pada terus berdebat dengan Ino yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Tak lama berselang permainan pun selesai, Sasuke dan yang lainnya bersiap meninggalkan arena, sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi pemain untuk istirahat sejenak. Pada kesempatan ini biasanya digunakan oleh fans Sasuke untuk memberikan minuman berenergi pada pemuda tampan itu.

Hampir semua gadis berdesakan maju ke depan untuk memberikan minuman yang mereka bawa untuk si bungsu Uchiha, tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah saling berebut untuk menjadi gadis yang pertama memberikan minuman yang mereka bawa pada Sasuke. Namun, karena saking banyaknya gadis yang berdesakan membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu menggeram marah, wajahnya bahkan sudah semerah kepiting rebus, namun ini bukan karena ia malu, tapi karena menahan marah.

"Ini semua salahmu, _Pig_!" Seru Sakura sewot. Gadis itu berusaha berdiri setelah beberapa menit yang lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Hei, kenapa salahku?" Tunjuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku tak melakukan apa pun" Ujarnya membela diri.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Seru Sakura kencang, gadis itu bahkan sudah bersiap untuk merusak tatanan rambut pirang Ino.

"Menjauhlah dariku, _Forehead!_ " Ino yang tahu apa yang akan sahabatnya lakukan, memilih berlari menjauh. Ia sudah menata rambutnya susah payah dan Sakura akan merusaknya? Yang benar saja.

Sakura berlari mengejar Ino hingga membuat keributan di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati, semua siswa yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa diam dan beberapa ada yang terlihat cuek. Apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal baru, jadi untuk apa diributkan?

"Hosh..Hosh" Sakura menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Ino, ia membutuhkan istirahat untuk kembali berlari. "Sialan kau, _Pig_ " Umpat Sakura.

Gadis pink itu menegakkan badannya dan bersiap kembali berlari untuk mengejar Ino, saat tak sengaja manik _emeral_ _d_ nya melihat sekelebat banyangan seorang lelaki tampan berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. Sakura mengucek kedua matanya pelan, memastikan apa yang ia lihat adalah benar-benar malaikat bukan manusia.

"Dia manusia, kan? Atau malaikat?" Ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kalau manusia, kenapa bisa setampan itu?" Sakura mengetukan jarinya di dagu, seakan berpikir keras. Gadis itu bahkan sudah melupakan niatnya untuk kembali mengejar Ino.

Ino terengah menghindari Sakura, gadis itu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Ia bahkan sudah pasrah kalau seandainya Sakura merusak tatanan rambutnya. Lima menit menunggu tak ia dapati Sakura di belakangnya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada _Forehead_? Tidak biasanya ia tak mendapatkan ku" Gumam Ino.

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu memutuskan untuk mencari sahabatnya, ia kembali berjalan ke arah ruangan olahraga. Setelah berjalan selama lebih dari sepuluh menit akhirnya Ino menemukan sahabat pinknya. Namun, yang membuat Ino kaget adalah keadaan Sakura yang seperti seorang idiot, apalagi namanya kalau bukan idiot saat kau melihat ada orang yang berdiri seperti patung di tengah koridor?

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu, _Forehead_? " Ino mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sahabat pinknya.

Pandangan matanya masih lurus ke depan tak berkedip sama sekali, "Aku baru saja melihat malaikat, _Pig_ " Ujar Sakura pelan.

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti, _'Memangnya ada malaikat di sekolah?'_ Pikir gadis pirang itu. Gadis barbie itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sebelum kemudian membawa−menyeret− Sakura kembali ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

" _Pig_! Kembalikan buku tugasku, sekarang!" Ujar Sakura kesal pada gadis barbie yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalau tidak−"

"Kalau tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Forehead_ _?_ " Balas Ino menjulurkan lidah, tak sedikit pun mengindahkan ancaman sahabatnya.

Selain bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, inilah hal yang membuat Sakura jengkel dengan sikap Ino, gadis itu sering kali menjahilinya.

" _Pig_!" Ujar Sakura kesal, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk membuat rambut sahabatnya berantakan, hal yang sering Sakura lakukan saat sedang marah pada Ino.

Sakura berjalan maju mendekati Ino, sembari menyunggingkan seringai yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk gadis barbie itu merinding seketika.

" _Forehead_ , jangan mendekat!" Ujar Ino sembari melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

"Kembalikan. Buku. Tugasku, _Pig_!" Kata Sakura tak main-main. Dengan tetap berjalan mendekati Ino.

Kondisi kelas yang riuh membuat mereka tak menjadi pusat perhatian, mungkin teman sekelas mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang Sakura dan Ino lakukan. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau mereka kerap saling menjahili atau pun bertengkar di depan teman sekelas seperti sekarang ini.

 _ **Srek**_

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di geser, hal tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari acara merebut buku tugas yang sempat gadis itu lakukan dengan Ino. Suasana kelas yang sebelumnya ramai mendadak sunyi saat tahu 'Tsunade- _sama_ ' lah yang datang.

"Nona Haruno, kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Perintah Tsunade pada salah satu anak didiknya yang terkenal lumayan bandel, namun pintar.

" _Hai_ , Tsunade- _sama_ " Ujar Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Ino.

Ino Yamanaka hanya tersenyum mengejek begitu Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

 _'Lihat saja nanti,_ Pig _'_ Batin Sakura sambil menyeringai, gadis itu bahkan sudah memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan sahabatnya

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru, namanya Kakashi- _sensei_ dan ia akan mengajar mata pelajaran matematika menggantikan tugas Kurenai- _sensei_ hingga masa cutinya habis." Kata Tsunade sambil melirik lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Kakashi- _san_ " Lanjut Tsunade.

Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat, sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan namanya dengan gestur malas, "Saya Kakashi Hatake, saya akan menggantikan tugas mengajar Kurenei- _sensei_ " Ujar lelaki itu tanpa minat, telihat dari matanya yang sayu dan tanggannya yang ia sembunyikan di kantong celananya. Apa benar ia seorang guru?

"Baiklah, selamat mengajar, Kakashi- _san_ " Ucap Tsunade. Sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas. Ia sempat berhenti berjalan dan kembali menatap semua anak didiknya, "Selamat belajar dan jangan cari masalah."

" _Hai, sensei_ " Jawab anak-anak serentak.

"Ini berlaku untuk mu juga, nona Haruno." Kata Tsunade tegas−menatap mata Sakura langsung.

"B-baik, _sensei_ " Jawab Sakura terbata.

Suasana kembali riuh saat Tsunade meninggalkan kelas Sakura, banyak anak-anak yang secara terang-terangan menaruh minat pada _sensei_ baru mereka, terutama para siswi. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona sang Hatake, mata yang berbeda warna, bekas luka di mata kirinya bahkan tak mengurangi ketampanannya, dagunya yang tegas, serta tahi lalat di dekat dagu yang membuat lelaki itu tampak makin manis. Bahkan seorang Sakura pun tak akan mampu menolak pesona yang ditawarkannya.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan intonasi datar bahkan terkesan malas. Karena tak ada jawaban apa pun dari anak didiknya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang memang belum selesai, "Karena ini pertama kalinya saya mengajar, bagaimana kalau kita isi dengan sesi perkenalan?" Ucap Kakashi sembari tersenyum manis. Lelaki itu tidak tahu kalau hal yang ia lakukan membuat semua siswinya tak mengedipkan mata sama sekali, termasuk Sakura yang merupakan pemuja lelaki tampan.

Pandangan mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja kosong, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat benar-benar manusia atau malaikat yang sengaja di turunkan Kami- _sama_ untuk menjadi milik Sakura.

" _Forehead,_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Ino di telinga sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja sedang menikmati ciptaan Kami- _sama_ yang paling sempurna, _Pig_." Jawab Sakura tak acuh. Tangan kirinya menyangga kepalanya, sedangkan iris _emerald_ nya memandang Kakashi penuh minat−tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikit pun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino penasaran, gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura seperti seorang idiot dalam waktu singkat. Namun, iris _aquamarine_ miliknya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, dan gadis itu berjengit kaget saat tahu Kakashi- _sensei_ lah yang sedang Sakura perhatikan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari−" Kakashi membuka buku absen yang ada di tangan kirinya dengan mimik wajah serius, jauh dari kesan malas seperti yang pertama kali ia pelihatkan.

"Akira Takeda" Ucap Kakashi, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang ke arah anak didiknya.

Gadis dengan surai coklat dan mata bulat mengangkat tangan saat namanya di panggil, "Saya, _sensei_ " Ucap gadis itu dengan rona merah di pipi pucatnya.

"Apa _hobby_ mu, Takeda- _san_?" Tanya Kakashi pada muridnya itu.

"Saya suka membaca novel, _sensei_." Jawab Akira dengan malu-malu.

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, sedangkan Sakura yang melihat tingkah Akira yang malu-malu hanya bisa mendecih tak suka.

Gadis itu mendengus, _'Aku akan mendapatkanmu, sensei'_ Ikrar Sakura dalam hati.

Nama teman-teman yang disebutkan Kakashi tidak ia dengar sama sekali. Gadis itu kembali menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, pandangan matanya fokus pada satu objek yang berdiri di depan kelas. Yang ada dalam pandangannya hanya Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam pesona _sensei_ barunya.

"Ino Yamanaka" Ujar Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Saya, _sensei_ " Jawab gadis pirang itu ceria.

"Apa yang kau sukai, Yamanaka- _san_?"

"Menjahili _Forehead, sensei_ " Seru Ino semangat.

Kakashi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya−tak mengerti dengan apa yang siswinya ucapkan. Sedangkan seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak, bersiap menonton adegan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang sahabat itu, seperti biasanya.

Sakura yang merasa namanya di sebut, berdiri seketika dan berkacak pinggang, "Apa mau mu, _Pig_!'

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya−mengejek. Seisi kelas kembali riuh. Sakura yang merasa menjadi bahan tertawaan teman sekelasnya memutuskan duduk kembali meski dengan muka merah dan bibir mengerucut− marah.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah siswa-siswi yang akan ia ajar selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Lee rock"

Hingga tiba pada nama gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi bagian hidupnya, "Sakura Haruno."

"Saya, _sensei_ " Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis, senyum yang biasanya mampu melelehkan pertahanan hati seorang pria. Tak terkecuali Hatake Kakashi. Namun, sebisa mungkin lelaki itu tahan untuk tidak membalas senyuman muridnya itu.

"Apa yang kau sukai, Haruno- _san_?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memandang _emerald_ Sakura. Hal yang sontak membuat gadis merah jambu itu meronakan wajahnya−malu.

"Aku menyukai _sensei_ " Ujar Sakura, masih belum sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada _sense_ i yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ya?" Tanya Kakashi bingung. Lelaki itu merasa mungkin telinganya bermasalah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memastikannya lagi. Sedangkan seisi kelas lagi-lagi menjadikan Sakura sebagai bahan tertawaan karena tingkah konyolnya barusan.

"Aku menyukai _sensei_ " Ulang Sakura. Gadis itu merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya−canggung, mungkin ia akan membutuhkan banyak stok kesabaran untuk menghadapi tingkah ajaib siswinya itu. Namun, jika kita lihat lebih dekat lagi, terdapat rona samar di pipinya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, dan Sakura masih saja mengejar _sensei_ tampannya itu. Semua hal sudah Sakura lakukan demi mendapat perhatian Kakashi, mulai dari menjadi siswi yang aktiv menjawab soal saat Kakashi mengajar sampai menjadi stalker sang _sensei_ pun sudah ia lakukan. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda Kakashi akan menerima cintanya.

Ingatan Sakura melalang buana, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin pagi demi mendekati _sensei_ pujaan hatinya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti orang gila.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Sakura mengencangkan tali sepatu yang_ _ia_ _kenakan, gadis itu sudah siap untuk jogging minggu ini dengan Kakashi,_ sensei _pujaan hatinya. Kalau kalian bertanya dari mana ia tahu kegiatan Kakashi, jawabannya adalah Iruka-_ sensei, _dengan sedikit alibi dan rayuan sana sini akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Dan tara! Sekarang ia sudah bersiap menyusul Kakashi ke taman kota Konoha._

 _Sakura_ _berlari kecil keluar dari rumahnya, ia menutup pagar rumahnya dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya kembali. Gadis pink itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Kalau bukan demi mengejar cinta Kakashi, Sakura tak akan repot-repot untuk bangun sepagi ini, bergelung dalam selimut_ _terlihat_ _lebih menggoda untuknya. Namun, ia rela melakukan ini semua demi Kakashi._

 _"Yosh! Aku harus semangat! " Ujar Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan bersembunyi di gang kecil yang akan menuju taman kota Konoha, kalau perkiraannya benar maka Kakashi akan muncul sekitar−_

 _Nah kan, apa yang Sakura ucapkan benar-benar terjadi, tepat di hadapannya melintas pria bersurai perak yang sejak beberapa menit lalu ia tunggu. Gadis itu terus menunggu hingga beberapa menit lagi, Sakura tak mau gurunya tahu kalau ia sengaja menunggunya._

 _Setelah merasa Kakashi sudah berlari menjauh, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya, gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak akan ada yang memergokinya menguntit_ sensei _tampannya_ _itu_ _._

 _Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan sedang agar bisa lebih cepat bertemu_ sensei _-nya, gadis itu mengeluarkan cermin yang sengaja ia simpan di saku celana trainingnya, ia harus memastikan kalau ia sudah cantik maksimal, benar kan?_

 _"Eh,_ sensei _?" Sapa Sakura. Gadis itu memperlihatkan mimik muka seakan terkejut bertemu dengan Kakashi._

 _"Hn" Balas Kakashi datar, lelaki itu tak mengurangi kecepatannya berlari._

 _"_ Sensei _! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sakura. Kakashi benar-benar berlari meninggalkannya._

 _'Bukankah jogging itu berlari pelan?' Batin Sakura kesal._

 _Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang ia tutupi dengan punggung tangannya, lelaki itu tak mau Sakura melihatnya dalam keadaan wajah yang di rambati rona tipis._

 _"Kau menyebalkan,_ sensei _" Seru Sakura saat sudah berlari di samping lelaki itu._

 _"Dasar lambat" Ejek Kakashi._

 _Sakura mengabaikan ejekan yang dilayangkan_ sensei _-nya, kalau saja yang mengatakan itu_ _adalah_ _Ino, maka habislah gadis barbie itu di tangannya. Namun karena ini Kakashi, maka Sakura tak membalas_ _nya_ _sama sekali._

 _"_ Sensei _, kenapa kita bisa kebetulan bertemu di sini ya?" Kata Sakura, yang tentu saja hanya berpura-pura._

 _Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya−cuek, tak mau ambil pusing. Sakura tidak tahu saja kalau Kakashi sudah menyadari keberadaan gadis pink itu, bahkan sejak Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, hanya saja Kakashi memilih bersembunyi hingga menemukan waktu yang pas untuk keluar_ _dari_ _persembunyian dan berpura-pura jogging_ _sebagaimana mestinya_ _._

 _Hari minggu pagi ini, mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol hal-hal seputar kehidupan sekolah Sakura, ya meski obrolan itu lebih didominasi oleh celotehan Sakura. Namun, dari sudut hatinya, Kakashi menyukai acara jogging yang mereka berdua lakukan._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Hari senin adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura dulu, karena ia harus bangun lebih awal untuk mengikuti apel pagi. Tapi itu dulu sebelum mengenal guru tampan yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya, karena sekarang hampir setiap hari ia datang lebih awal ke sekolah hanya untuk meletakkan kue buatannya di meja sang guru. Ia harus datang lebih awal kan kalau tidak ingin semua orang tahu?

Sakura bersenandung riang sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, ia peluk erat bungkusan kue yang akan ia letakkan secara diam-diam di meja _sensei_ nya itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, bukan karena ada Kakashi di hadapannya tapi karena ada _senpai_ nya yang menyatakan cinta pada _sensei_ pujaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, m-maukah _sensei_ menjadi kekasihku?" Gadis di hadapan Kakashi mengatakannya dengan terbata dan wajah merah merona.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Ia tidak menyukai gadis di hadapannya yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal, tapi mengatakan hal menyakitkan bukanlah sifatnya.

Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih, pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar merusak _mood_ nya di pagi hari. Dengan bibir menyeringai, Sakura mendekati mereka dan menggandeng lengan Kakashi mesra.

Kakashi terkejut saat ada yang menggandeng lengannya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Sakura, gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk di larang. Sakura sendiri tahu kalau Kakashi enggan di perlakukan demikian, tapi gadis itu sudah tidak perduli, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya menyelamatkan Kakashi dari _senpai_ yang berusaha merebut pria itu dari genggaman Sakura.

"Kau menggangu milikku, _senpai_." Ujar Sakura tersenyum sinis.

Gadis yang sempat merona tadi tiba-tiba pucat seketika, ia terkejut saat mendapati _kouhai_ nya di depan matanya, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa perlu ku jelaskan hubungan kami padamu, _senpai_?" Balas Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Kakashi.

Bukan hanya gadis yang baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Kakashi yang terkejut, lelaki itu lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Kakashi tahu Sakura menyukainya, tapi apa gadis itu tahu apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan? Demi Kami- _sama_ , Sakura adalah muridnya, apakah pantas guru dan murid menjalin hubungan?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, gadis yang baru saja patah hati itu berlari dengan air mata berderai, ia tidak menyangka telah di dahului _kouhai_ nya itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai kan masalahnya, _sensei_?" Ujar Sakura enteng sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kakashi.

"Hn" Kakashi memutar bola matanya malas, terlampau terbiasa dengan tingkah gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis yang diam-diam berhasil menyelinap masuk ke hatinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celana yang ia kenakan. Sakura yang melihat Kakashi meninggalkannya lagi, hanya bisa tersenyum dan berlari mengejar lelaki pujaannya.

"Tunggu aku, _sensei_ " Teriak Sakura pada lelaki yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan ia seorang diri.

Kakashi tak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun, lelaki itu tahu Sakura pasti akan mengikutinya seperti biasa, hal yang dengan perlahan membuat Kakashi terbiasa meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat mendengar langkah kaki Sakura di belakangnya.

"Dasar lambat" Ucap Kakashi saat Sakura sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

" _Sensei_ yang terlalu cepat" Balas Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kakashi tergelak mendapati tingkah muridnya itu, hingga tanpa sadar lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak surai pink Sakura. Hal kecil yang membuat Sakura meronakan kedua pipi porselennya.

 _'Aku akan mendapatkanmu, sensei!'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan hati senseinya.

 **T.B.C**

 **RnR**

 **Please** **?**

A/N:

Apa ini?! #tepokjidat

Disaat masih punya banyak utang fic, Daisy malah bikin fic baru?

Omigoott...

Baiklah aku jelaskan sedikit, disini Daisy menggambarkan Kakashi tanpa masker ya, jadi silahkan di bayangkan sendiri seganteng apa Kakashi, sampai bikin Saku memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

See you next chapter #melambaigenit


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved Sensei**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Ide pasaran, OoC, Ranjau bertebaran, Eyd gak sesuai

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Sakura, kelas dua senior high school, bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino dan pemuja cowok tampan macam Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Kakashi Hatake menjadi guru baru di sekolahnya. Seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya, bahkan saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

* * *

My Beloved Sensei Chapter 2

"Kya! Sasuke- _ku_ n! Teriak gadis-gadis─termasuk Ino Yamanaka, saat sosok pangeran sekolah mereka melintasi koridor kelas Sakura.

Sakura sedang asik menjilati lolipop yang ada di tangannya saat Sasuke melintasi di hadapannya, "Berisik, _Pig._ "

"Ada apa dengan mu, _Forehead_?" Ino memalingkan wajah menghadap Sakura, "Biasanya kau yang paling semangat."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya─tidak mengerti, gadis itu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah fansgirls Sasuke, "Memangnya aku seperti itu?"

Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri, gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Biasanya, sahabat merah jambunya itu yang paling antusias saat Sasuke melewati mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang, jangan kan berteriak menoleh pun tak mau.

" _Sensei_!" Teriak Sakura saat iris _emerald_ nya melihat Kakashi dari kejauhan. Pria itu baru saja tiba di sekolah.

Tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun, Sakura berlari ke arah _sensei_ pujaannya dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih bengong dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan.

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Ia harus sering jogging mulai sekarang kalau tidak ingin kehabisan napas saat mengejar _sensei_ nya itu.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah, lagi-lagi paginya yang damai diganggu oleh gadis merah jambu yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

" _Sensei_ , Saku bawakan buku ini ya?" Gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk membawa beberapa buku pelajaran yang ada di tangan Kakashi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya dengan paksa.

Kakashi kembali mendesah─pasrah, mungkin stok kesabarannya akan habis kalau ia tetap berada dalam jangkauan muridnya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang guru dengan pelan, sesekali diiringi dengan celotehan Sakura tentang kejahilan sahabat pirangnya, tentang kucingnya yang suka mencakar dan berakhir tentang perasaanya pada Kakashi.

" _Sensei,_ belum memiliki kekasih, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn, " Jawab Kakashi tak acuh.

"Baguslah, karena aku yang akan menjadi kekasih _sensei_ ," Balas Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepala, seakan apa yang ia ucapkan adalah hal yang paling benar.

 _ **Uhuk!**_

Kakashi terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sakura ternyata sungguh-sungguh menyukainya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, belajarlah dengan benar, kalau kau bisa juara satu di kelasmu─" Kakashi mengambil napas sejenak dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu untuk mejadi─ukh─kekasihku, " Kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya seketika, gadis itu beralih memandang _sensei_ nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Benarkah?"

Lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya─canggung, sepertinya ia menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, " Seru Sakura semangat, "aku akan menjadi juara satu di kelasku semester ini, kalau aku berhasil melakukannya, _sensei_ harus menjadi pacarku, " Ucap gadis itu berapi-api.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian mengacak surai pink Sakura gemas "Aku menunggu."

Kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda, tapi tetap diselingi celotehan Sakura seperti yang sudah-sudah, namun kali ini gadis itu membahas hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan kalau sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis oleh guru yang berjalan disampingnya.

.

.

.

" _Pig!_ " Sakura berseru kencang, tak mengindahkan pandangan bertanya yang dilayangkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah meja yang di tempatinya dan duduk di sebelah Ino dengan tergesa.

" _Sensei_ akan mempertimbangkanku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ada syaratnya─" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terlihat murung "kalau aku bisa menjadi juara satu di kelas ini."

Ino Yamanaka membulatkan kedua matanya─terkejut. Yang benar saja! Menjadi juara kelas berarti mengalahkan Nara Shikamaru, 'kan? Itu sama saja kau harus menguras lautan, hal yang tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi, selama masih ada Shikamaru di kelas mereka.

"Kau gila, _Forehead?_ " Seru Ino memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu membelenggu mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, _Pig!_ " Sakura berseru kencang dan sesekali menjambaki surai pinknya frustasi.

"Mana ku tahu, " Balas Ino sembari mengedikkan bahunya. Bukannya ia tak mau membantu sahabatnya, tapi apa yang akan Sakura lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Sahabatnya itu memang tergolong murid yang lumayan pintar, namun kalau harus menjadi juara kelas dan mengalahkan Shikamaru, itu hal yang sangat, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kau harus membantuku, _Pig,_ " Sakura memegang lengan Ino erat dan menggoyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang berulang kali.

"Hentikan, _Forehead_!"

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?" Sakura melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Ino dan kembali menatik-narik surai pinknya sendiri. Ia benar-benar sudah gila saat menyanggupi syarat yang di ajukan _sensei_ nya itu. Gadis itu melupakan fakta bahwa ada Shimaru di kelasnya, siswa termalas tapi memiliki IQ 200. Ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Aku punya ide, " Ino menjentikkan jarinya, seakan mendapatkan solusi yang paling baik untuk permasalahan yang sedang di alami sahabatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tentu saja kau harus belajar, _Forehead,_ " Jawab Ino tanpa beban.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya─kesal, "Itu tidak lucu, _Pig._ "

Ino tergelak mendapati respons yang di berikan sahabat pinknya, ia sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri. Sebelum kemudian menegakkan badannya dan memasang raut serius, "Bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk mengajarimu? Ia juara umum kedua, 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak Shikamaru saja?" Balas Sakura.

"Kau bercanda?" Ujar Ino meremehkan, "sepanjang pelajaran saja dia tidur, bagaimana ia mau mengajarimu, dasar bodoh, " Ejek Ino.

"Aku tidak bodoh, " Bela Sakura.

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja, " Balas Ino cuek.

"Apa tidak ada orang lain, _Pig_?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, sepertinya langit mendung sudah menghiasi pelupuk matanya.

Ino mengusap dagunya─seakan benar-benar berpikir keras, "Bagaimana kalau Itachi- _senpai_?" Saran Ino─setelah mencoba berpikir beberapa menit. "Dia pasti juga cerdas seperti Shikamaru, lagi pula ia tampan, " Ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau ingin aku berkelahi dengan Konan- _senpai_ , huh?!" Balas Sakura gemas.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Benar juga ya, Konan- _senpai_ kan kekasih Itachi- _senpai_."

"Lalu, siapa lagi, _Pig_?" Sakura bertanya lirih.

"Sasori- _senpai_?" Saran Ino sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau gila? Kau ingin aku menjadi bulan-bulanan Deidara- _senpai_?" Sungut Sakura kesal.

"Kau benar, " Ino meringis seakan membenarkan. "Lalu siapa lagi ya?" Lanjut gadis barbie itu.

"Gaara?" Saran Ino─lagi.

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian berkata tanpa semangat, "Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, katakan saja, _Pig_ , jangan mengumpankanku pada Panda merah itu."

Ino mendesah pasrah, "Kalau begitu hanya Sasuke saja harapanmu, _Forehead_."

Gadis merah jambu itu hanya mengangguk lemah, sebelum kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

.

.

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Sasuke, kelasnya tenang sekali, berbeda dengan kelas Sakura yang riuh saat tidak ada guru.

"Sakura- _chan,_ " Sapa seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _baka_!" Upat gadis itu pada seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

" _Gomen_ , Sakura- _chan,_ " Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum canggung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya lelaki pirang itu penasaran.

"Apa Sasuke- _kun_ ada?"

"Sasuke- _teme_ ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seakan mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Jadi?"

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara datar. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok kelas, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana yang ia kenakan. 'Benar-benar cool' itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Kakashi tentu saja.

"Benar."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku belajar, " Ujar gadis musim semi itu sembari memandang lekat ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda es tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya─tak mengerti, untuk apa gadis merah jambu dihadapannya meminta dirinya mengajari gadis itu belajar?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya, " Balas Sasuke cuek. Tak mengindahkan sama sekali ekspresi gadis di hadapannya yang sudah cemberut dan bersiap untuk menangis.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau harus membantuku, _onegai_ ─" Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan mata memelas seperti seekor kucing yang dibuang.

"Aku sibuk, " Ulang pemuda tampan itu─lagi, tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura sama sekali.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " Gadis itu masih berusaha keras membujuk pemuda tampan yang sempat menjadi pujaannya dulu—sebelum kehadiran Kakashi tentunya. Bahkan kedua tangannya sudah mengatup di depan dadanya—memohon.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak peduli dengan apa yang gadis di depannya lakukan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura bersama Naruto. Pemuda stoik itu lebih memilih kembali ke bangkunya daripada melihat gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia gagal membujuk Sasuke, itu artinya ia juga akan gagal mendapatkan hati Kakashi. Namun, bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali kaki jenjangnya menendang kerikil yang ada di depan sepatunya, bibir mungilnya pun turut andil mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas sedari gadis itu keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Tak sengaja iris _emerald_ nya melihat sekelabat bayangan Sasuke yang berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen bersama sahabat kuningnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

Dengan semangat empat lima, gadis itu menghampiri mereka dan tanpa sungkan ikut duduk di meja mereka.

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun_ , " Gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke, yang hanya di balas decihan tak suka dari pemuda raven tersebut. Ia tahu Sasuke tak menyukai kehadirannya diantara mereka, tapi siapa yang perduli?

"Hai, _baka_ Naruto, " Tak lupa gadis itu menyapa sahabat sang raven, ia harus berbuat baik pada sahabatnya kan kalau ingin Sasuke membantunya?

"Hai, Sakuya- _chan_ , " Balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen. Sedikit menjijikan memang, tapi untuk saat ini Sakura tak perduli, ia membutuhkan Sasuke, ingat!

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, _Dobe_ , " Ujar Sasuke pedas.

"Paman, aku mau ramennya satu ya, " Teriak Sakura dari mejanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau harus membantuku belajar, aku harus mengalahkan Shikamaru semester ini, jadi—bantu aku ya, _onegai_ ─" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya untuk membujuk Sasuke, hal yang biasanya mempan pada ayah atau ibunya.

"Ck, sudah ku bilang kalau aku sibuk, " Yang sayangnya puppy eyes yang gadis itu miliki tidak mempan untuk seorang pemuda datar tanpa ekspresi macam Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalau kau membantuku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tidak akan mengikutimu lagi, aku juga tidak akan─ " Ucap Sakura sembari tetap mengunyah ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

Yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari pemuda bersurai raven tersebut, bahkan Sasuke dengan cueknya kembali memakan ramen yang ada di hadapannya—tak mengindahkan apa yang gadis pink itu katakan.

"Temui aku di perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat, " Potong Sasuke. Akhirnya pemuda emo itu mengatakan hal yang memang ingin Sakura dengar.

"Sungguh?" Kata Sakura memastikan lagi.

"Apa kau tuli?" Balas Sasuke datar.

"Huh, " Dengus Sakura tak suka.

.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang membuat Sakura dapat belajar dengan baik, gadis itu benar-benar berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal yang ada di hadapannya, meski sesekali dahi lebarnya mengernyit. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya membolak-balik buku paket yang sedang pemuda itu baca. Bisik-bisik di sekeliling mereka tidak pemuda itu gubris, hal yang sudah biasa Sasuke alami.

"Bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura sembari menyodorkan kertas soal yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi fokusnya.

Tanpa berkata, Sasuke mengambil alih kertas soal yang sedang dikerjakan Sakura dan mulai mencoret-coret rumus matematika disebelah soal tersebut.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, " Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia tulis pada Sakura. Sesekali iris _onyx_ nya mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura, gadis pertama yang bisa duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan saksama, ia tidak ingin perjuangannya membujuk Sasuke berakhir dengan hasil yang tidak sesuai, ia harus mengalahkan Shikamaru kalau ingin mendapatkan Kakashi. Bahkan iris _emerald_ nya tak menyadari keberadaan Kakashi di sudut lain perpustakaan.

Kakashi meremas gemas majalah sekolah yang sedang ia baca, mata _heterokrom_ miliknya memandang tajam ke arah sepasang siswa dan siswi yang sedang belajar bersama. Lelaki dewasa itu tidak mau mengakui kalau ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi hatinya terasa panas saat kembali mengingat hal yang ia lihat.

"Kau akan merusak majalah itu, Kakashi, " Ujar Asuma sembari menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedang ia hisap. Guru itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan larangan untuk tidak merokok di perpustakaan, bahkan di depan murid-muridnya.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum kemudian memperhatikan majalah yang ada di tangannya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Kalau kau cemburu, hampiri saja, tidak perlu kau merusak majalah tak bersalah itu, " Ujar Asuma enteng.

"Aku tidak cemburu, " Bantah Kakashi.

Asuma terkekeh ringan, "Terserah kau saja."

Mulut Kakashi memang membantah apa yang ia ucapkan, tetapi matanya tak pernah lepas sedikit pun dari gadis bersurai pink yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kalau yang ini?" Tanya Sakura─lagi. Sebenarnya _emerald_ miliknya sudah mulai merasakan pandangan Kakashi, karenanya dengan sengaja gadis itu mendekati Sasuke, ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi _sensei_ nya itu.

"Aku tahu kau mampu mengerjakannya, " Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Sakura tertawa ringan, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, " Kembali, matanya melirik ke arah Kakashi. Dan gadis itu tersenyum makin lebar saat melihat _sensei_ nya itu membanting majalah dan meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau sengaja?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, hanya ingin memastikan saja, " Jawab Sakura sembari mengedikkan bahunya─cuek.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengacak surai peraknya frustasi, sudah dua minggu ini Sakura tidak mengikutinya lagi, lelaki itu hanya bisa bertemu dengan Sakura saat ia mengajar di kelasnya. Pernah beberapa kali mereka berpapasan di koridor atau pun di tempat lain, tapi tak sedikit pun Sakura menyapanya, gadis itu enggan memandangnya dan berakhir dengan berjalan tanpa menengok ke arahnya sedikit pun. Dan Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang, ingin rasanya lelaki itu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan memenjarakan gadis itu di rumahnya, agar tak mengacuhkan lelaki itu lagi.

"Haruno, kita harus bicara, " Kakashi menahan lengan Sakura saat gadis itu hendak ke luar dari kelasnya untuk pulang.

Sakura diam saja, tak membalas sama sekali. Bahkan memandang Kakashi pun tidak mau, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, kemana pun asal bukan iris _heterokrom_ _sensei_ nya─gadis itu tak akan pernah sanggup keluar dari pesona _sensei_ nya kalau sudah terjebak dalam keindahan iris yang dimiliki lelaki pujaannya.

"Kita hentikan saja semua ini, " Kakashi membuka suaranya saat tidak di dapati sepatah kata pun dari mulut Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kita hentikan?" Tanya Sakura bingung, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang _sensei_ nya ucapkan.

"Kesepakatan bodoh yang kila lakukan!" Seru Kakashi kencang.

"Apa maksud _sensei_?" Jawab gadis itu terkejut. "Aku sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya demi _sensei,_ aku belajar siang malam tanpa tidur, aku bahkan meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mengajariku, " Teriak Sakura, "dan sekarang─ _sensei_ ingin membatalkannya?"

Kakashi sudah tidak tahan mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan bibir miliknya.

"Apa yang─" Sakura mengusap bibir yang baru saja di cium Kakashi dengan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya sudah merona malu, ia tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

Kakashi memandang Sakura dalam, kedua lengannya menarik gadis itu dalam dekapan hangat. Tangannya mengusap surai pink Sakura lembut, sedangkan gadis yang berada di pelukan lelaki itu hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Sakura hanya terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Kakashi.

"Jangan teruskan lagi, " Ucap Kakashi tepat di samping telinga gadis itu.

"Apa maksud _sensei_?" Lirih Sakura.

"Jangan belajar lagi dengan Sasuke, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya atau pun dengan lelaki manapun─" Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya sekilas, "─aku tidak suka."

" _Sensei_ cemburu?" Balas gadis itu, masih dalam pelukan Kakashi. Tetapi ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langsung lelaki yang sudah beberapa minggu ini mengganggu tidurnya.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Kakashi─balas menatap Sakura.

"Ya, " Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kakashi, "Apa sekarang _sensei_ sudah menyukaiku?"

"Tidak, " Balas Kakashi tegas.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Sakura meradang, ia lepaskan pelukan Kakashi dengan tergesa. _Emerald_ nya bahkan sudah di genangi dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Cherry, " Lelaki itu kembali membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya, tak sedikit pun ia biarkan gadis itu melepaskan diri lagi, "Aku tidak menyukaimu, tetapi aku mencintaimu, " Ucap Kakashi tegas dengan diiringi senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Gadis pink itu menitikkan air matanya─terharu, Sakura balas memeluk lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan pernah lagi mengabaikanku, " Ucap Kakashi.

Gadis itu tak dapat mengatakan apa pun, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengangguk dengan diringi air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Perjuangan yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia, akhirnya kini ia dapatkan hati _sensei_ pujaannya─sepenuhnya.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi setelah ini, namun apa pun yang akan menghadang mereka ke depannya, mereka akan dengan senang hati melewatinya bersama.

 **FIN**

A/N:

Bagaimana? Apa endingnya terkesan di paksakan? Ide ku udah mentok di situ, huhuhu #nagisguling-guling

Terima kasih yang udah fav dan/ atau follow, thanks juga yang udah baca dan juga review :)

Dewie867 :

seru~~~ lanjut author~san.  
ceritanya kayaknya seru hwa...penasaran

Ini udah di lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya, terutama endingnya

Cadis E Raizel:

Dek, review kamu panjang banget. Aku cantumin jawabannya ja ya :D

Mata kamu gak salah lihat kok #melet

So pasti ganteng dong, suami ku gitu lho.. :P

Kaka emang sengaja bikin Saku agak centil kok dek, Cuma tenang aja, kaka gak sekejam itu buat bikin Saku jadi "Bitch"

Ini udah ngaku kan Kakashi nya?

Ah, typo lagi #nangis#garuk-garukaspal

 **Hatake 54** **:**

Update cepat kilat Senpai

Ini udah update ya..

phihatake01:

kyaaaaaa...author-san bikin fic kakasaku lagi...  
masalah utang fic gak usah dipusingin thor#gayanyakayamaubantungelunasinutangficaja# yg penting tiap fic rajin2 diupdate ya...mmm kakashi tanpa masker ya...bukan ganteng lg thor tp guaaaanteng tingkat dewa...semangat thor...rajin2 update yaaaaaa...

Huhuhu, iya emang, padahal utang fic masih banyak #pusing#pegangkepala

Kalau udah selesai di ketik pasti aku update kok

Taskia Hatake46 :

Lanjut!  
saya suka fic Guru dan Murid  
tapi yg bikin saya heran, saya udah baca banyak fic KakaSaku setiap cerita tentang sekolah, pasti hampir semua Kakashi bakalan jadi Guru Matematika *?*  
menurut senpai tuh kenapa yah?  
Naluri seorang Author kah *cieelaah*  
hahaha gak usah di bawa serius senpai yg di atas ,  
saya tunggu loh kelanjutan fic ini,,  
Btw ini 15 maret. jadi  
\- Happy KakaSaku Fanday –

Ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Entahlah, tadinya aku bikin Kakashi jadi guru bahasa inggris, tapi pas mau di update malah aku ganti jadi guru matematika.

Arisha Hatake:

Nah, karena aku terpaksa 'break my rules' cuma buat baca fic ini, jadi.. semangat terus ya buat ngelanjutin ceritanya.  
kakashi tanpa masker itu ibarat 'fallen angel'  
malem2 baca beginian alamat ngga bisa tidur ini mah  
wkwkwk

Huwaaa.. Maafkan aku, senpai, aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok

Aku setuju sama senpai

Pokoknya resiko ditanggung sendiri ya, senpai..

ririsakura:

bagus banget ceritanya keren db  
aku paling suka cerita yg kayak gini. cerita cinta terlarang antara guru dan murid #ceilahh  
ok lanjutin terus ya  
ganbatte!

Terimakasih

Aku juga suka, apalagi maincharanya KakaSaku

Ini udah dilanjut ya..

 **Intan** **:**

Next chap

Ini udah dilanjut ya..

sjxjs:

sebenernya aku ssavers. tapi aku juga suka kok kalo saku sama yg lain apa lg yg emg tampan juga hahaha aku sakura centric juga soalnya. cepet di lanjut yaa.. aku suka cerita ringan kaya gini.. semangaatt!

Kalau aku malah gak suka Saku sama cowok lain selain Kakashi, aku bukan Saku-cent, tapi aku suka pair ini.. suka banget malah..

Ini udah dilanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan..


End file.
